In a typical small business jet, there are three forward display units that provide information required to aviate, navigate, and communicate during flight operations. Typically, the two outboard displays are used for “aviate” purposes with some capability to display navigation data. Typically, the center display is used for “navigate” and “communicate” purposes with any additional capability desired by the developer of the aircraft (e.g., maintenance functions).
Traditionally, the traffic collision avoidance system (TCAS) receives information regarding the range, elevation, and bearing of other traffic which is then rendered into a basic display of traffic information. This is generally indicated on a navigation map on the center display, but may also be indicated on a horizontal situation indicator (HSI) within one of the outboard displays (e.g., a primary flight display). Aeronautical charts are typically displayed at the same time as the navigation map in an independent window.
The emerging surveillance technology of Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) requires each aircraft to transmit detailed information regarding such aircraft's position and intent. The ADS-B transmissions include more information than can normally be determined using a traditional TCAS. The indication of ADS-B's improved set of information can provide greater situation awareness to the pilot. However, the introduction of ADS-B In (inbound) applications (e.g., applications where ownship uses the ADS-B data received from other aircraft) into the field is occurring very slowly, primarily due to the cost of implementing ADS-B functions and modifying installed avionics systems (e.g., the forward displays and the TCAS receiver). Retrofitting ADS-B In applications into older system architectures is cost prohibitive and is unlikely to occur without a mandate from the regulatory authorities.